


This Is Not What It Looks Like.

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve comes home and finds Danny in bed with Catherine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not What It Looks Like.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in August of 2014 as my small attempt at Irene Claire's story prompt. Any mistakes are mine alone as there was no beta. Thanks to Topazicatzbeth, and my husband for reading this and telling me it was worth posting. Enjoy, because even though this is short, Danny still had to be whumped somehow. 
> 
> Disclaimer: CBS owns Hawaii Five-0 and the characters, I just play with them.

“This is not what it looks like,” Catherine said as she woke suddenly to find Steve stood in the doorway of their bedroom. He was not supposed to be back from Reserve training until the afternoon, but here he was, early. Beside her Danny slept on, unaware of the menacing look directed at him by his annoyed partner.

“It looks like you’re in bed with Danny. How could that be anything other than what it looks like?” Steve asked angrily as he stalked into the room.

Catherine quickly jumped out of bed and attempted to intercept Steve, before he reached Danny. 

“Steve, stop!” she ordered.

Steve stopped. The closer he got to the bed, the more he realised that there was something wrong with his partner. He had two butterfly bandages on the right side of his head, which Steve hadn’t seen from his position at the door. A yellowing bruise surrounded the bandages. Also, there were lines of pain around Danny’s eyes and mouth. 

“What the hell happened, Cat?”

“I’ll explain, but not here,” Catherine led the way out of the bedroom. Steve paused and looked closer at his partner. There was more wrong, he could tell. But short of physically examining Danny he didn’t know what, yet.

Slowly, Steve walked from the room to find Catherine sat on the top step of the stairs, waiting for him. 

“Sit down,” she held out her hand to Steve. “I don’t want to go far, in case he wakes.”

Steve sat but looked back at the door, apprehensively. 

“There’s more wrong than just a head wound, right?”

“Yeah.” Catherine sighed. “He has a bullet graze on his left side. It cracked a couple of ribs but didn’t actually enter his body. I put him in our bed as the en-suite bathroom is so close.”

“When did this happen? Why is he not in the hospital?”

“Because he’s been around you too long, that’s why he’s not in the hospital.” Exasperation crept into Catherine’s voice. “He refused to stay, so the doctors grudgingly released him. I persuaded him to come and stay here.” Catherine sighed again, “After all, it’s my fault he got hurt in the first place.”

“What? Why?”

“We were on our way back from dropping off a file at HPD and witnessed a snatch and grab. I took off running after the guy, and Danny chased him in the Camaro. He got ahead and blocked the exit from a dead end alley. I ran into the alley as Danny was getting out of the car. The perp had stopped at the dead end and turned back towards us.” Catherine ran her hands through her hair. “I didn’t know he had a gun, Steve. I never even saw it, but Danny did. He pushed me out of the way, just as the guy fired. I was up with my gun out and firing back before I realised that Danny hadn’t gotten up. We didn’t have our vests on. There was so much blood. Not just from the bullet graze, but from where he’d hit his head on the ground when he fell.” Catherine paused and looked at Steve, guilt written all over her face.

“It wasn’t your fault, Cat.” Steve consoled. “I’m sure that’s the first thing Danny said when he woke up, right?”

“Yes. But it was my fault. I should have seen the gun.”

“This incident didn’t just happen today, judging by the colour of the bruise on Danny’s head.” Steve frowned as he looked at Catherine.

“No. It was yesterday morning.” Catherine admitted quietly.

“Why, exactly, did no one call me?” Steve’s voice rose and he stood up, agitated.

“Because Danny didn’t want us to Steve.”

“What? He didn’t? Why?”

“You’ll have to ask him that yourself when he wakes up.” Catherine stood up too.

Suddenly there was a thump from the bedroom. Steve was the first to reach his partners’ side. Danny had obviously gotten out of bed and fallen. Steve lifted him up and gently laid him back on the bed. 

“What do you think you’re doing getting out of bed, Danny?”

“I heard you. You were angry and upset.” Danny said quietly. “Are you mad that I’m in your bed? You came in and found Catherine on the bed with me didn’t you?”

“No, I’m not mad at you, Danno.”

“Your face says otherwise, Steven.” Danny caught hold of Steve’s hand and pulled until Steve sat down on the side of the bed. “Now, use your words and tell me why you’re mad.”

“Okay, I am mad, and I don’t have a face. It’s not because Cat was on the bed with you. Well, maybe when I first came in, but not now, anyway. I’m mad because you asked that no one call me when you were hurt.” Steve admitted.

“It’s just a scratch, and a bump on the head, Steve,” Danny said. “There was no reason to disturb your Reserve training for something that minor.”

“Danny, your being hurt is never something minor. I’ll always want to know about it, no matter where I am, or what I’m doing.” Steve continued in a serious voice. “It should have been my choice to cut short my training to come back and be with you.”

“Maybe so, Steve, but we are all so much better off when you get your need to blow things up taken care of by the Army.”

“It’s the Navy, Danny, the Navy.” Steve allowed frustration to show, as Danny just smiled.

“Whatever you say, babe,” Danny shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. “Now, can an injured man please get some sleep around here?”

“Okay, Danny. You get some sleep, but Catherine will be sleeping in the guestroom.” Steve stood, gave Catherine a kiss as he ushered her from the room. Then he walked around the bed and lay down next to his partner. 

Danny chose that moment to roll onto his right side, and seeing Steve looked sceptically at him. “Huh,” was all he managed.

“This is not what it looks like, Danny. Someone needs to watch over you.” Steve watched his partner as Danny smiled again, as he fell asleep. 

The End


End file.
